The Magical Girl's Society
"Us girls need to stick together~!" ''- Princess Peach'' "It's like a second home. A safe space where you can unwind with people you can trust." ''- Arle'' "It's sort of like a family! We all have our differences, but here we're sisters. And Peach? I think she's like a mom to a lot of them. ...To a lot of us." ''- Blue''' ' The Magical Girl's Society, also known by some as the Magical Girl's Sisterhood, is an invitation-only club founded by Princess Peach as a show of solidarity with her fellow woman. The communal lodge is based in the life sphere and is affiliated with a small handful of local businesses and charities. Members often offer their support to each other outside the club itself as part of their kinship. All members are hand-picked by one of the current members and approved of by Peach herself once invited based on a character analysis. While no male has ever been granted membership to the club itself, it's rumored that a small male dragon may have endeared themselves into gaining guest access. Joining Aspiring members must be invited by a current member and then brought to the lodge to be interviewed by Peach for approval. Usually, these 'interviews' are more along the lines of a casual conversation in which Peach gets to know the newcomer to make sure they're a fit for the group. Below are the three requirements for becoming a full on member. Girls Only Policy The most strict of the three membership requirements, every member must be able to identify themselves as a girl before any further consideration can be given. Good Alignment Policy In Peach's words, it's just as important for members to hold love in their heart as it is for their heart to be in the right place. Members are expected to practice good-naturednes, if not with everyone then at least with their fellow sisters. Evil tendencies and cruelty towards others is considered grounds for refusal, as is a general apathy or indifference towards the sisterhood itself. Love Policy As a magical girl it is expected that, in Peach's words, you hold love close to your heart. It will often be asked that new applicants demonstrate this by tapping into the power of love and demonstrating it's magic for Peach. However, in practice, this is the least strict of the three requirements and Peach is often willing to teach applicants how to utilize the power of love so long as their personality demonstrates potential. Rules It is very, very difficult to be banished from the Magical Girl's Society once you are accepted. However, there are certain behavioral expectations expected of every member and violations of these rules may result in intervention by a mediator who tries to aid the offender in overcoming their mistakes and possibly rehabilitating them as necessary. For the purposes of brevity, the Good Alignment Policy and Love Policy are considered rules once a member has joined and will not be gone over again here. Crimes against Sisterhood It is expected that members treat other women, even if they are not members or even good people themselves, in a manner that does not degrade women as a whole or deprive women as a whole of their dignity. Community Hostility Members are expected to at least make an attempt at being a decent citizen of the life sphere. Wildly disruptive and uncouth behavior, such as that of a very loud and pushy drunk, are not considered acceptable. Family Hostility and Neglect It is expected that members attempt to get along with and keep an eye out for each other. Fighting is to be toned down to a more civil disagreement and members should never attempt to make each other uncomfortable. It is also expected that members keep an eye out for any self-destructive behavior on their sister's parts. Members are also encouraged to lend a helping hand to each other whenever possible. Affiliated Locations Communal Repository This cozy little building in Sunshine Circle serves as both a repository where members can leave items their sisters might have more use for than them and as the society's main lodge. It's rather well decorated and freshly brewed Koopa Tea can often be found waiting for whoever walks in. Peach's Support the Children Charity This humble building in Sunshine Circles serves as a charity run by Princess Peach for the explicit purpose of making the children of the life sphere's lives better. Donations drives are often held to distribute useful items out to children in need and children are allowed to visit and request any item in the charity vault for free. Members # Princess Peach # Rosalina # Princess Daisy # Arle Nadja # Ashe # Iris # Palutena # Blue # Kelsey # Ciel # Raffina # Doppelganger Arle # Zelda (Skyward Sword) # Valorie Ryder # Lidelle # Amitie # Amitwo # Amy Rose # Touko (White) # Rosa (Black) # Roll Light # Phosphora # Isabelle Communal Jobs Members are not required to take up jobs to support the sisterhood. However, it is often encouraged that members do what they are comfortable with to support their sisters. That being said, the following members have taken up the following jobs on behalf of the sisterhood. * Princess Peach: Teacher (Love Magic), Mother Figure, Mediator, Fundraiser, Makeup and Fashion Artist * Princess Daisy: Teacher (Personal Trainer), gardener and florist * Arle: Healer * Ashe: Delivery Girl, Teacher (Guns) * Palutena: Teacher (Assorted Weapons), Cook, Mediator, Healer * Blue: Professional Cuddler, Makeup and Fashion Artist * Kelsey: Bodyguard, Housekeeper, Research Assistant * Ciel: Teacher (Sciences), Mother Figure, Mediator * Raffina: Teacher (Martial Arts), Makeup and Fashion Artist * Amitwo: Cook * Roll Light: Housekeeper, Cleaning, Research Assistant * Zelda: Teacher (Music), Mother Figure * Isabelle: Secretary Category:Worldbuilding